You & Me
by Nostalgian
Summary: Alternatively titled, "Mao" :: Yugi teaches Yami a new game, not that interesting, but I do recommend the game they play. Semi-implied Puzzleship, read as friendship or lovewuv if you so desire.


All works belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** Written since I ended up on some author watchlists for Lächeln, so I felt I owed a Puzzleship!shot. Aha, and there is such a game as Mao, and if you've played it, you will understand how fascinating it is. This ficlet was slightly difficult for me, as, whilst I have played Mao, I don't know all the rules. I probably could have researched that, but I didn't want to lose the fun of the game for myself, just for a story, sorry! Plus, I can't reveal the rules I do know (it wouldn't be so fun for all of you, if I did) so writing was limited in specifics too.

However, if you don't know how to play Mao and would like to learn, ask around and find someone who knows the rules and play with them. There are some online examples of games though~ After you learn the rules, or most of them, you can begin playing with others. I, myself, am learning from someone who doesn't know all the rules. It's well worth it. After I finish learning the rules, I reckon I'll give Mao another Puzzleshipping shot.

For example, Yami can now add another mystery rule to the game he and Yugi are playing, so surely there must be more.

**Songscape: **You and Me by Lifehouse, specifically for the line, "It's you and me, and all other people" which is sung very prettily. Some of Collide, and a pinch of Owl City.

* * *

_**You & Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

They sat on the floor together, surrounded by a graceful ring of cards. Duel Monsters, naturally, interspersed with uno cards, classic cards, pokemon cards, Yami swore he saw some of the tarot cards even. Mainly duel monsters though, Yami pressed his fingers curiously against the red eyes black dragon, then passed his fingers over to monster reborn, before picking it up, twisting it in his fingertips. These were not actual cards, unsaturated with the remnants of shadow magic, but imaginary forms of them that satisfied the soul rooms. "What shall we play now, aibou?" Yami tossed the card to the floor. Having similar interests occasionally led to a degree of predictability over what they would do; games. Retooling the deck had led to other games, and soft conversation. Not about the past, nor about the future, but about the level of unpredictability in poker, or the different rules for switch.

Yugi gently picked up a handful of duel monsters, carefully counting the stars on each card. "What is it you want to play, pharaoh?" He smiled at Yami, who had begun to sort the classic set into its suits. Reaching out his hand, as Yugi passed him the jack of spades, Yami thought for a moment. He shrugged, unable to settle his mind on any game, or any particular set of rules.

"I am not sure…" Yami admitted, pushing the sorted deck together. It would be easy to manipulate the cards into the deck, or even to simply think another set in, but there was a meditative peace in sorting cards.

"A new game, then?"

Yami's eyes glinted at the idea. Intrigued at the idea of a new game to master, Yami nodded in assent, unable to not grin at the thought. Yugi smiled back at Yami, looking through the piles of cards he and Yami had arranged for the one Yami had been sorting. He understood the exhilaration of a new game, and quickly ran through ones he could teach to Yami in his head. They often shared games, and as a result Yugi had become very skilled at senet, and few people could match the spirit's poker face. Picking up the deck Yami had arranged, Yugi shuffled the deck quickly.

"This game is better with more people…" Yugi thought aloud. "But a variant should suffice for us"

"Later we could play against your other friends" Yami suggested.

"Joey might get very angry" Yugi laughed, and Yami tilted his head curiously. "It's a very…difficult game to keep playing" Yugi explained. "But yes, we could play with them. It was Téa who taught me this game even"

"What game would this be?" The Pharaoh was fascinated already, unable to let a sleeping challenge be. "And how do you play it?"

"The name of this game is Mao, and there are only two rules I am allowed to tell you, the first is that and the other is you cannot tell anyone the rules of the game, except the two I've already said, or the spirit of Mao will curse you"

Yami raised his eyebrows in questioning. "The Spirit of 'Mao'?" Narrowing his eyes. "This game sounds dangerous…"

"It's just a saying," Yugi reassured Yami. "And anymore dangerous that duel monsters?"

"Point taken. Has it anymore rules?"

Yugi tipped his head to the side in answer, smiling a small, but playful smile, and Yami sighed slightly. "You are not allowed to say if there are anymore or not…I think I see why this game is so difficult"

"We haven't even started yet," Yugi laughed, dealing the deck out.

"Do we have to fight the spirit of Mao?" Yami persisted, unwilling to begin any game with so few instructions. It felt unnatural, a handbook? A guide? Something? Surely more than just two rules that involved self-reference at the same time? Nobody could walk into such a sitation without a little more, for example, how would one win at this 'Mao'?

Yugi laughed again, this time louder than before, and the pharaoh twitched, flushing slightly, hot under his collar at the embarrassment. "No, no, no – there is no spirit of Mao"

"I'm a spirit," Yami muttered under his breath, leading Yugi to have another fit of laughter. Fighting the injury to his pride, Yami quickly added, "Let's just play the game" However, he was to pay more in pride as the game seemed tailored to making him lose. Yami wasn't sure there _wasn't_ a spirit of Mao, for the game seemed to have it in for him.

Yami had begun with picking up cards everytime he opened his mouth, caught on the slightest (and strangest) offenses of interfering with his cards at the wrong times, and placing down cards which led to horrible conditions. It would have been akin to playing duel monsters without understanding how the special effects worked, not that Yami would concede that. Yugi surveyed every move he made, and more often than not, Yami would pick up another card or two, much to his growing frustration.

Still he refused to chuck down the deck and concede defeat. You simply never accepted defeat, especially at the hands of someone who was struggling to contain his amusement as he patted the pile again. Yami sullenly picked up another card.

"Screw the rules…" Yami commented darkly, and Yugi pointed back at the main pile, and Yami picked a card up gloomily.

They continued their game, the shadows growing long and short, Yami determined to master the strange game, his face a comical expression of seriousness. Yugi put his cards down, suddenly, and Yami followed suit, in time for Yugi to giggle out "You always seem so serious when you play, Pharaoh"

"This is a serious matter!" Yami defended himself.

Yugi covered his mouth demurely with another laugh. "Other me" He smiled, affectionately, but Yami still winced, and made a deliberate effort to appear aloof. The two of them picked up their hands, but Yugi kept sneaking a playful look at Yami as he continued mulling over the game.

It took far more than an hour of play, when Yami was sure Yugi had run out of strange rules and applications to throw at him. Triumphantly he placed down his last card, paused. "Mao" He said, pleased, then crossed his arms and beamed at Yugi. "I've won, haven't I?" Yami declared, the pleasure in his voice almost tangible. "I've figured it out" A certainty in his voice, that could not be defied was there.

Yugi nodded quietly, and Yami's pride faltered – was Yugi allowing him to believe this, or had he genuinely mastered Mao? At his puzzled expression, Yugi burst once more into laughter, and Yami seethed slightly, shifting slightly so as not to make eye contact, his body language closed and defiant. Stopping his laughter, Yugi got to his feet, offering his hand to the Pharaoh. Perturbed, and somewhat reluctant, Yami took the hand, and Yugi pulled him to his own feet.

"That was really fun, thank you other me" Yugi coaxed, eyes bright like fireflies in the glow of Yami's soul room. Holding Yami's hand in both of his, Yugi beamed at Yami, a peace-offering after a manner. "And you did really well!"

Yami weakly smiled back, then with more strength to the smile, laughed. The game had been fun, a challenge, and one that he needn't fear inexperience at. A duel was a dangerous matter, the pleasure of the game itself lost sometimes in stakes that were usually there. Even when he and Yugi practiced with friends, they were no more playing than kittens do. Sharpening their claws, and honing their skills. If they were both not at the very peak of their skills, then the world could fall into shadows. This game had been a welcome challenge, and a true one. It was deceptively easy for Yami and Yugi – both talented in games and puzzles – to slip into new games with ease. Mao was like wearing a blindfold whilst shooting arrows, or painting. A true challenge. Fine practice, without as much stress.

"Thank you, partner" Yami replied through his own laughs. "A good game; it was fun to play"

"The best part of Mao is it's more fun to teach," Yugi pulled at Yami's hand, eyes wide, heart wide, and Yami nodded, smile slinking up his face.

"You also said it was more fun with more people. I would like to see anyone beat us at any game; we are surely invincible"

We – You and Me, and all other people.

Yami dropped the last of his cards to the floor, leaving a graceful circle of white dotted with white and red, as Yugi pulled his hands away, nodding fiercely. Yami caught one of Yugi's hands again, pulling it back into his long fingers. Linking their fingers they trotted away from the discarded decks. "Say, Yugi," Yami said in thought. "Who was this Mao anyway?"

"Taking our great leader's name in vain?" Yugi queried, and Yami winced once more.

"Aibou..."

* * *

**May your quills be ever sharp.**


End file.
